


Takes A Little Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He hadn't wished for that but it was pretty damn nice just the same.





	Takes A Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Charlie, Happy Birthday to you!”

Zoey slid across the bed with the plate holding the double chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing. A lit candle illuminated the top. She kissed Charlie’s lips before holding it out in front of him.

“Make a wish.”

He did, closing his eyes and blowing out the candle. It had been a good day. Charlie slept in today, an absolute rarity. It was Friday and the President told him not to come in at all this weekend…Federer would be able to handle anything that came up. Charlie wanted to object but he heard it in the President’s tone, there was no room for argument. So he just nodded. Then Jed gave him the box.

“You didn’t have to sir.”

“I did so. A man’s birthday is special; I wanted to make sure it was memorable.”

“Yes sir.”

Charlie opened the box and pulled out the pocket watch.

“Oh Mr. President, it’s…”

“My father taught me many things Charlie. He always said that every decent man carries a pocket watch and keeps track of how his time is best spent. That was his great grandfather’s and has been passed down to Bartlet men ever since. It’s had some repairs and I know pocket watches are old fashioned but…”

“No. This is um…I don’t know what to say.”

“I love my three daughters very much but I'm just a man Charlie; I always wanted a son. A man to mold in my image just as God molded Adam. I didn’t know there would ever be someone in my life I could pass my legacies down to. I'm not wrong often but I am glad I was this time. Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you so much Mr. President.”

They shook hands and Charlie just looked at it. He was practically numb as he accepted Abbey Bartlet’s birthday bag. He hardly heard the words as the President explained that she was sorry she could not be there and wanted him to enjoy his very special day.

“What did you wish for?”

Zoey’s voice brought him out of his memory. Back to reality and her resting between his legs wearing a pair of panties and a Georgetown University baby doll tee. He hadn't wished for that but it was pretty damn nice just the same.

“That would break the rules.” He said.

“What?”

“If I tell you what I wished for then it won't come true.”

“I can make all of your wishes come true.”

“I'm still not telling you.”

Zoey pouted a bit but Charlie just kissed her softly. She fed him the cupcake; giggling as Charlie ate the frosting from her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“This is nice.” He whispered.

“You thought I was just going to let your birthday pass? This is a big day and as your girlfriend I have to make it memorable.”

“You always have to find a way to slip your being my girlfriend into every sentence.” Charlie laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t, but it’s so good to spend it with you Zo.”

“There is another celebration we could be having.”

She pulled away but kept her arms around him.

“I'm trying to start it but you insist on conversation.”

“Ooh, shut up.” Zoey laughed, slapping his chest. “I'm talking about a graduation party.”

“For me? I haven’t graduated yet.”

“So you're anticipating some difficulty in this swim test you refuse to take?”

“Refuse is really the wrong word babe. I've been so busy.”

“You need to take the test Charlie…it’s not that big of a deal. We used to talk about it all the time. Graduating from college is something you have always wanted. Its something your mother wanted for you.”

Charlie wished more than anything that Zoey could have known her. His mother was a wonderful woman and he thought the two of them would have been as thick as thieves. He missed her terribly; he never told anyone how much. She needed to be there…needed to see Deanna grow and flourish into a basketball superstar and an A student. She needed to be there to tell them wise stories, laugh with them, and go on trips to see family members they loved but never saw enough. 

She needed to be there and see what he had become and would become. Still, if she were here would this even be his life? He would have gone straight to college, or she would have killed him. There would have been no need for the messenger job, and he never would have gone to the White House. He wouldn’t even know Zoey Bartlet. 

When he expressed those feelings, she said it wasn’t so. They would have met on the campus of Georgetown, she was sure of that. She and Charlie were meant to be. Zoey never wanted to be corny about it but she was sure that what she had with him was something that was supposed to be. No matter what the past was or how things turned out, they were supposed to be together.

“I know.” Charlie replied, sighing. “It’s just…”

“What?” she caressed his face.

“I have to quit my job when I graduate.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Your father said I am not allowed to carry his bags once I have a degree.”

“I definitely agree with him.”

“What do you think I am going to do with no job? And by the way, I do much more than carry his bags. I don’t even carry his bags really, just his coat and briefcase. There are like five other people to do the baggage.”

“You can go to law school and have a normal life. It’s what my father wants for you too Charlie.”

“I want to work at the White House Zo. It is a dream come true.”

“I know. OK, I am probably going to regret ever saying this but give your resume to CJ, Josh, Toby, and even Will.”

“I refuse to work for Bingo Bob.”

“You know what I mean. Give them your resume honey; there are plenty of jobs in the West Wing.”

“Alright.”

“What's the matter?” Zoey asked.

“Nothing…it’s a good idea.”

“You don’t sound like it’s a good idea.”

“I just need a little time.” His arms wrapped tighter around her. “No pressure, OK?”

Charlie didn’t think he should leave the President right now. He had already lost Leo, who was recovering from a massive heart attack and double bypass surgery. Whether he would ever return to the White House, no one knew. Whether he would truly survive was still in question for some. He was recovering well but it was a scary situation for all of them. 

Jed blamed himself for what happened to his best friend. He was guilty, tired, stressed, and sad. Charlie needed to be there for him. For comfort, companionship and to quietly check for symptoms of an episode. Jed usually would tell Charlie if he didn’t feel well. Still, he was a proud man, and the President of the United States. His body man watched him carefully since Leo was gone. If he worked somewhere else, how would he do that?

“You are thinking too damn hard.” Zoey said. She took off her tee shirt, leaving her topless.

“I thought we were supposed to be watching Dead Again.”

“You are going to give this up for a movie? You’ve seen it a million times. I must be losing my touch.”

“I have not seen it in years, and we Miss Bartlet, have a three day weekend. We do not have to rush.” He caressed her naked shoulders. “We do not have to live off five hours sleep, or leave each other’s arms too early. We do not have to kinda pretend we are not together and we definitely do not have to skip the movie.”

“If I am putting my shirt back on, so are you buster.”

They both laughed as they covered up. Charlie turned on the DVD player and snuggled with Zoey on the bed as it loaded.

“I have to admit,”

“What?” he asked.

“Three day weekends are nice. No work, no classes, just you and I.”

“That is the best birthday wish I could ask for.”

“Every year forever…how does that sound?”

“Just one question.”

“Yeah?”

“Do birthday wishes still come true when people figure them out?”

“Most definitely. I love you Charlie.”

“Me too Zo.”

***


End file.
